


Let the stars be the judges

by Megumis_gf_asf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, I wrote this instead of studying, Love, Love Poems, Sad, Sad Ending, and i regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumis_gf_asf/pseuds/Megumis_gf_asf
Summary: So, uh, this is the first poem I'm writing so any feedback, be it positive or negative is highly appreciated. I'm not sure why I wrote this, I just felt like letting a few emotions out.
Kudos: 2





	Let the stars be the judges

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this is the first poem I'm writing so any feedback, be it positive or negative is highly appreciated. I'm not sure why I wrote this, I just felt like letting a few emotions out.

_Hey, do you remember?_

_That promise we had made back when we were still young?_

_"Let's grow up together, okay?"_

_Yeah, I still do._

_Guess we were pretty naive huh?_

_How could anyone believe a childhood promise?_

_Only a fool would still believe._

_But, I guess what you had said made me believe._

_"With the stars as the judges, we're gonna grow up together"_

_Stars as the judges?_

_How could I trust such a silly promise?_

_Stars die and are born every pacing second._

_One can only believe for so long._

_So, I guess I was a fool._

_I am a fool and you are among the stars._

_The same stars you had promised me._

_Time passes, situations change, people are born and people die._

_I guess we ourselves are stars too._

_But... if that's true, then tell me..._

_Are we the judges of our own selves?_


End file.
